


Reflection

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship to the Max, FtM Bethany, Gen, More transbeth trash have fun, Slight weird formatting, Trans Male Character, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: “Why is my reflection someone I don’t know?” -MulanJumanji was either the best or worst thing that happened in Sheldon’s life, depending on how you looked at it.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. We need more.

Every day, it felt the same. Wake up, take hours to fix hair and face, take selfies, eat breakfast, take more selfies, go to school, chat with friends, selfies, home, selfies.

Maybe taking a picture of yourself was a way of coping? Keep a constant reminder of who you are? Maybe life wasn’t perfect, but at least nobody was teetering on the edge and completely petrified. Everyone was just shoving their feelings down by putting on layers of makeup and shiny shirts and tiny shorts, high heels and skirts.

It was the game’s fault. All the game’s fault. It should rue the day it ever chose its players.

Maybe… if that Player Three chose Ruby Roundhouse, maybe it would be fine. But Player Three chose Sheldon Oberon. Mistaking it as Shelly.

Maybe if Player Three was Ruby Roundhouse, they wouldn’t have been going through this.

Player One and Two would never understand, lucky. And Player Four was content because she got _Ruby Roundhouse._

Everyday, it was the same. Waking up, spitting at the person in the mirror, sobbing at the wrongness when changing into school clothes, smiling at parents, walk to school, smiling at everything because _everything was okay._

Everything was okay.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Sheldon stared at the bathroom mirror silently, like he did every night. _Curse you game,_ he snarled in his mind despite tears building in his eyes, _look what you did to me!_ He wrapped the towel around him tighter, staring at every grain or the multicolor marble sink. There were little post-it notes scattered on his mirror, ones he took down and hid from his parents every night.

“Bethany!”

 _You’re the most amazing boy in the world, Shelly. -_ Martha

“Bethany Madison Walker! You’ve been in there for forty-five minutes!”

 _Sheldon Oberon may have been a genius, but we all know Sheldon Walker is the handsome one ;)_ -Tony

“I’m just fixing my hair!” He yelled.

 _You’re awesome, don’t let anyone pull you down._ -Spencer

Sheldon sighed, drying his long hair and squeezing his eyes shut as he draped the hot pink tank top labeled _Sleeping Beauty_ with the fuzzy bottoms, trying as hard as possible to touch as little skin. _Stupid game, he snarled._

He grabbed the brush, reading over the comments again like a mantra as he held in tears. It was too long for him, he hated it. The brush clattered to the sink, and Sheldon stared into the mirror. Bethany Madison Walker stared back.

His mother knocked rapidly on the door, and he quickly grabbed the notes and shoved them in a drawer. He opened the door with a smile, it immediately falling when his mom held up his phone. Sheldon tried snatching it, unable to when his mom looked him in the eye with tears. His group chat lit up the screen, and his mother probably read every message.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered, pulling him closer.

Maybe the game was the best thing.

  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheldon ran his hands through his short hair, staring at the completely new person in the mirror and smiled. Underarmour sweatshirt, dark washed jeans, black sneakers. No one would recognize him. He tugged at his binder once more before heading out. His mother smiled quietly, his father an expressionless face. _He’ll come around, just give him some time. To him, he just lost his daughter, okay sweetheart?_ He remembered that conversation.

It was a quick drive to school, his mother smiled as she squeezed his knee. “I love you, okay? If anyone says anything,” she leaned down, eyes glittering, “you smack talk them until they run home crying to their mummies.” Sheldon laughed, rolling his eyes. “Ahem, I mean don’t get into any fights okay?” He nodded, pulling his new black and blue backpack out, waving to his mom as he walked by.

“Hey!” There was a slight pant as Anthony jogged beside him, grin on his face. “How’s it going, Shelly?”

 Sheldon smiled. “I’m fine. Are Spencer and Martha still fish-kissing?” Both chuckled, remember how awkward it had been.

“It’s hilarious. You think it would be uncomfortable watching people kiss, but I could watch it all day.” Sheldon punched him lightly, muttering stalker under his breath. “Man, you can really pack a punch dude.”

He smiled carefully, eyes suddenly raking the hallways, he watched people furiously trying to figure out who he was.

“ _Bethany?!?!”_ Sheldon nearly screamed as Lucinda ran up to him, eyes go over every detail. “Did you get gum in your hair?! Are you hurt?!”

 _I hate that game,_ the first thought that ran through his head.

“I’m sorry, there isn’t any Bethany here, my name is Sheldon.” He could feel Anthony tense, saw his fists tighten out of the corner of his eye.

Lucinda scoffed and flipped her hair. “Very funny, Beth. Let’s go, I just got a new makeup kit that with fix _this.”_

 _“_ **_No_ ** _,”_ Sheldon replied, gritting his teeth. “My name is Sheldon now, okay? I’m a guy.” Lucinda looked horrified.

 “Bethany, just think about this. You’re a girl, okay? You’ve probably hit your head, come on.”

 “I don’t care what you think, I don’t care if we’re not friends. I have friends who support me, and I definitely don’t need some transphobic bitch like you in my life _._ ” He shoved her aside and kept walking.

  
.

.

.

.

.

Classes weren’t that bad, Sheldon supposed. He gently corrected the teachers and each gave them a note. Luckily, they all weren’t Lucinda and immediately accepted it. Most of the teachers even hugged him and told him that they were happy for him. Even Principal Bentley smiled at him down the hallways.

 

Coach Webb, not so much…

 

“What do you mean, “you can’t participate?” I don’t see any injuries, and you’re not sick!” She retorted.

Sheldon gulped. “Coach, I’m not saying I can’t participate, but I shouldn’t do anything with too much running. Principal Bentley sent you a note, didn’t he?”

“You’re not sick or injured. I won’t have any of you kids slacking off.”

Sheldon hung his head. “Okay.” 

It was two minutes in and Sheldon already felt like he couldn’t breathe. Martha stopped and crossed her arms. “You lied to a teacher to save yourself from having your phone out _in class_ but you can’t tell Coach the truth?”

“She’s like a demon. Nobody can talk to her,” Martha stared, “oh god you have to help me! You’re the only one that can talk to her!” Martha smirked and steered the boy towards Coach Webb’s office.

 The teacher looked up, eyes narrowing. “May I help you?” There wasn’t hostility in her voice, if Sheldon had to guess she wouldn’t be mad at his, um, _situation,_ the only reason she was is because he was ‘slacking off.’

 “Sheldon can’t participate in some activities,” Martha said. Coach Webb blinked. _Sheldon?_ Her eyes seemed to say, like almost every other kid in the school. _Sheldon? Sheldon? Sheldon?_ “Well, after Sheldon recently came out as transgender, there’s something his has to wear,” she motioned vaguely, “and it constricts his breathing. I understand he has to participate in order to pass P.E, but could you consider a tamer alternative?”

 Her eyes drifted towards Sheldon, who coughed quietly. “U-uh, yeah, what she said.”

 “Well why didn’t you say something? I know I’m intimidating but I didn’t realize that was the problem!” Sheldon visibly relaxed. “I just thought you’d be one of those kids who sits around lazily every day! Of course. Plus, I like your name, kid. Haven’t heard many Sheldons in years, how’d you come up with it?”

 “Uh,” Sheldon stuttered, “we were playing a game and that was my avatar’s name. It was kinda the eye-opener.” Nice, actually wasn’t a lie.

 “Sure, I’ll tame it down for you,” she smiled, “but don’t think I’m going to baby you. I’m not letting these kids turn to slackers.”

 “I expected that,” Sheldon chuckled.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheldon smiled as he laughed along with his friends, everything seemed to disappear. Yes, there were a few snide remarks and things, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Shelly, you do realize you went from school’s hottest girl to school’s hottest guy. Literally everyone is ogling at you,” Spencer laughed. “It’s kinda weird seeing hundreds of eyes staring at you.” 

Sheldon pretended to flip his hair, “it comes with the price of being drop-dead gorgeous honey. But to be real, you can smoulder me anytime.” He laughed as Martha gave a look to kill. 

“May I remind you I’m the killer of men?”

“Scandalous,” Sheldon winked, and Anthony snorted. “But as long as you just dance and don’t flirt, yeah I’d say that.”

“This is a compliment, but you really haven’t changed,” Spencer said carefully, eyes already filled with apologies.

 Sheldon fake-gasped. “I’m hurt, so I haven’t changed? I’m still just a self absorbed sparkly girl? I didn’t think you had it in you.” Spencer was about to apologize, and Sheldon snorted, Anthony already lost it.

 “Oh my god Spencer,” Anthony wiped a tear away, “you’re so gullible. He’s messing with you.” Spencer turned red and looked away. “But it is true, you really haven’t.”

 Sheldon laughed along with his friends as everything else drowned out.

 He heard the phantom sound of drums in his head, and smiled.

 Jumanji, he decided, was the best thing that ever happened.

 

Minus the hippos (don’t get him started.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I officially present to thee: Sheldon Walker. I have a habit of using actor’s name for middle name. I guess his new middle name is like, Matthew? 
> 
> And when Coach Webb talks about kids slacking off and being lazy, that totally doesn’t describe me. *whistles and looks away*


End file.
